Summer Watermelon
by Wysteria Fox
Summary: And all it took was one simple piece of summer watermelon…--BBRae Fluffy/Pointless


Hey ya'll, I know I should be working on Explain, but this idea came to me, and I had to get it out before it ate me. :o So yeah, still working on explain, but in the meantime, have a little bit of fluff and fun. :)

P.S. For this story, Beast Boy can wear normal clothes and still morph without damage to said clothes-- BECAUSE I SAID SO. :D

Plain writing 3rd person omni.

_Italic_ thoughts

_Italic followed by dots or the like..._ Flashback sequence

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY SHAPE, OR FORM OWN OR CLAIM TEEN TITANS AS MY OWN WORK. THEY BELONG TO DC COMICS, WARNER BROTHERS, AND CARTOON NETWORK.

* * *

**Summer Watermelon**

"We're going now, nobody needs anything else right?" a masculine voice questioned from afar.

A few other voices replied in a unanimous tone that meant 'No'. He nodded, he turned toward the door, only to look behind him again when he realized that his dark-haired companion was missing, "Raven? I thought you were coming with..."

"Maybe if I wanted to melt." she replied evenly, flipping a page in her thin blue covered book.

"But you promised to come with me." he reminded her while gazing at her with puppy-like eyes.

"Fine, Beast Boy." She sighed, conceded her claim; she always kept her promises-- even to Beast Boy, and even if it was the hottest summer day she could remember. Placing the book onto her grey cushioned chair, she crossed the room to leave with her green-haired friend.

Finally reaching the bottom of the Tower, she glanced at her eager companion, "So are we taking the T-car, or are we flying?"

"Flying of course." he smiled, handing her a burlap bag with a shoulder strap. She gave him a confused look, so he added, "In case you change your mind and want something."

He was about to take off before her words stopped him, "You're wearing that?" noticing his white tank and brown shorts-- he was even wearing sandals.

"I could ask you the same thing." he grinned seeing that she was still wearing her familiar uniform, "It's like the hottest day of summer, Rae. I wouldn't be caught dead in my uniform and then purposely go into this heat."

She shrugged and rolled her eyes, "It's not really so bad out." a cool breeze floating by as though to make her point.

The two took flight in one leap; soaring over the ocean and into the city they called home. The green eagle flapped eagerly ahead leading his dark-haired friend onward. After a short time, Raven noticed that they were passing the main shopping centers down below, "Beast Boy, we passed the stores."

_Those aren't the stores I had in mind. It's a little further downtown. _

She heard his words through her telepathic powers, "We're going all the way downtown?"

_Just trust me Rae, it'll be worth it._

"Alright," she said at last, picking up pace to match his speed once more, "if you say so."

After the pair flew further through the town, they had finally reached downtown. The green eagle steadied himself with quicker flaps before landing on the ground in human form. Raven glanced around the area they were currently occupying and found that the pair had landed in a marketplace of sorts, "When you said downtown, I had something else in mind."

"Heh, I guess that would explain your lack of faith in me." he cheekily replied.

She opted to ignore his teasing in favor of admiring the bustling marketplace around them. She had never seen so many open air shops, or traveling shops for that matter. After a brief intake of her surroundings, she slipped back into business mode again, "So what did we come to get exactly?"

"That my dear, you'll have to wait and see." he pretended to cackle in a villainous way which received an eye roll from her, "C'mon Rae, let's have some fun while we're out instead of rushing to get back to the boring, old Tower." he lolled his tongue out.

"I happen to like our boring, old Tower. It's more advantageously temperate there." she huffed, pulling her leotard 'collar' a moment.

"Eh?" he scratched his head for a moment, confused at her word usage.

"It's better suited temperature wise." she provided.

He shrugged his shoulders to convey his total lack of understanding. Exasperated, she finally broke it down for him, "It's nice and cool when it's hot outside." she tugged her cloak off of her form. She vehemently she folded her cloak into a square, _I Must have been_ _crazy to keep this promise to him!!_

He chuckled, "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?" he approached her and indicated the burlap bag he had given to her. Idly, she handed the vessel to him and waited to see what he was doing-- with an indolent distaste.

"I figured you might change your mind, so," he spoke to break the stale silence casing them as he rummaged through the burlap sack a moment, retrieving some clothes from it, "I brought you something summer-y to wear." he grinned brightly at her.

She took the clothes from his hands, "You expect me to wear this?" she open the folded clothes to reveal a light purple tank and white shorts.

"It's a lot cooler than what you wearing now, and its not any more revealing than what you have on now." he replied simply, "Oh almost forgot," he pulled some sandals from the bag , "Sandals!"

"Remind me to hurt you later." she grumbled while he laughed. Finally out of excuses, she said the first thing that came to mind, "But where can I change?"

He quirked his lips in contemplation, "Aha, I know just the place."

The pair walked further down the busy street. Raven took note of the buildings they passed with awe; she hadn't expected downtown to be a little wonder of its own. Suddenly, she felt his hand clasp in hers, she looked up into his expectant eyes, "We're here." he explained, tugging her arm a little as they passed through a curtain door. She pulled her hand from his to stand on her own.

Once inside, the calm chatter of the outdoors was replaced with a loud uproar of people. Out of shock and fright, she took his arm, and hugged him close to her. He gave her a look, confused at her quick reaction to the noise. She soon realized what she had done reflexively; sheepishly, she removed hers limbs once more and stood apprehensively next to him. She had never been to a bar before, and even though they had faced worse things, she hated to think what might happen if a bar fight decided to erupt (and quite frankly, drunk men made her nervous), "You had to pick a bar." she hissed with pure annoyance.

He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "It's the only place near here with a bathroom in it. Besides, I know the owner and I haven't visited in awhile."

"My, my who is that handsome man in my doorway?" a feminine voice with a Spanish accent inquired-- interrupting anymore argument they might have.

"Maria, hey." Beast Boy grinned as the older, broader woman approached him.

She wiped her hands off on her apron, before encircling him in a tight hug, "What brings you here, Blake?"

Raven gave him a sidelong glance, but he wasn't paying any attention, "We wanted to know if she could use the restroom."

"Of course, its back that way dear." she replied cheerfully, pointing in a direction behind her, before returning her attention to the green boy as Raven walked away, "So I've never seen her with you before..." she gave him a mischievous look, "You sure you should let her walk back by herself?"

He blushed brightly, turning his gaze towards Raven as she walked through the busy bar scene. She walked gracefully down the row, occasionally zapping any of the drunken fools stupid enough to try cop a feel, "I think she'll be fine." he assured.

"So is this the bonita you've been telling me about?"

"Yeah," he admitted with a blush evident, "Isn't she wonderful?"

Maria nodded in knowing sort of way. She took a moment to glance about the tables, "I'll be right back."

As soon as the dark-haired woman left, Raven came sauntering back through the rowdy atmosphere. This time no one even dared look at her-- much to her satisfaction. Rejoining his side, "So how do you know her? And why'd she call you Blake?"

Now it was his turn to grin sheepishly, "I've never really cared for the name Garfield. You look amazing, by the way." he continued to grin, while she blushed at his compliment, "So I told her to call me Blake-- even though it's obvious I'm Beast Boy from the Titans." he paused to gauge her reaction.

"Oh, you don't look like a Blake to me." she replied, in a very offhanded nature that opposed her own normal quips.

He looked at her queerly, "So what do I look like then?"

"Jason." she said with no real hesitation.

He wiggled his eyebrows at her, "You sound like you've had a _looonnnggg_ time to think about that Miss Raven."

She glared at him, "You know how I keep telling you to quit doing something because I will inflict bodily harm if you don't, and then I never really carry through on those threats? I might actually have to this time." she clenched her fists and squared her gaze with his.

"Raven, Raven, Raven," he sighed in a jovial manner, "when are you going to learn that I know you never ever mean what you say about harming me? I mean, you wouldn't have anything pretty to look at anymore." he blinked at her cutely.

"Or anyone to torture anymore." she lightly added with an edge in her smirk.

"Aw that was mean Raven," he pretend to pout, folding his arms, "Keep this up and I might actually start to think you don't like me in the least!"

"In the least?" she raised a brow, "Do you need your brain checked again?"

"Believe me, the torture you inflict on my ego is a whole lot different than falling from the edge of a building." he prickly replied with amusement still dancing around the pointed edges.

She grinned, knowing good and well that she'd hit a weak spot by referring to the battle injury he'd incurred only a month or so ago. During one of their battles with Johnny Rancid, Beast Boy-- for whatever reason-- was caught off guard and knocked from his building perch and into the pavement. He had a severe concussion, and probably would've been still bedridden if not for the empath's intervention.

"Anyway," he gave her another pointed look, "Getting back to your other question. That's a funny story-- do you remember when Robin had his Bachelor party? Well, this is where we went." he paused as though a heavy weight was hanging in his heart, "Cy and I decided to come back about a week or so later-- and you see-- Maria has a little boy-- and ironically enough, when the two of us showed up, there was a kidnapping in progress."

Raven gave him a shocked look, "Her son was kidnapped?"

"Almost," he smiled, "Cy and I stopped him before he could get too far."

"So what's funny about that?" she quirked a brow.

"The kidnapper was her ex-husband." he chuckled, "She's always been grateful to us for it. And I've been coming back to visit ever since."

She graced him with a smile, "That was very good of you both."

"It was nothing." he replied as Maria made her back towards the pair, "Where are my manners? Maria this is Raven. Raven this is Maria, she owns this bar." he introduced.

Raven held out her hand to shake, but the older woman stepped forward and yanked the girl into a bone crushing hug, "You be good to him." her tone sounded very much like a mother protecting her child; she let the girl down after a heartbeat, "Anything else for you two?"

"Thanks Maria, but we should be on our way." his smile brighter than sunlight as they turned to go. Raven glanced behind her to see Maria's unnerving stare upon them as they walked towards the exit. She took his hand as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and leaned forward to whisper in is ear as though she'd done it a thousand times, "Did you hear what she told me? About being good to you-- like we're 'together' or something."

They rejoined the outdoor air. He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "How about that-- she was probably only saying it because she's the 'protective' type."

She nodded her understanding while his mind added, _Or maybe because I told Maria that we're already together even though I haven't the guts to ask you out-- Argh, why does this have to be so hard?_

She gave him another wondering look, but said nothing further on the issue. He glanced down at their interlocked fingers and realized that she had made no effort to remove them since they had left Maria's place. A warm feeling flooded his senses; he absolutely adored holding her hand-- even if she was oblivious to all of his true feelings for her. Absently, he rubbed his thumb in long, delicate strokes against the smooth skin of her hand.

A flush of red filled her face once she realized that it was his affectionate hand that she was feeling against her own. Flustered, she tugged her hand from his reluctant one. He grinned, "I know its pretty hot out, but really, a little extra warmth never hurt anyone." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at her.

Rolling her eyes, she walked a little further in front of him, "What about getting what we came for? I mean, we've been here almost all day." she almost sounded cold.

He glanced at his watch, sighing, "It's only twelve o'clock Rae."

"Well it feels like forever." she countered simply.

"Oh no, forever with Beast Boy!!" he replied melodramatically.

But when she ignored his attempts to liven the situation up, he gave her a hurt look, "It's not that bad is it? I mean its even cooled down a bit. Normally I spend all day down here." his voice purring into a dreamy, and nostalgic one.

A wave of remorse for her previous frigid demeanor hit her, "Well, where else do you normally go?"

He placed his thumb and forefinger contemplatively over his chin, "I wonder if Tony is working today..." he wondered out loud as he began leading her down the street once more, "You want to catch lunch? I know this great place."

"I didn't bring ay money Beast Boy." she admitted, "I figured this would be a quick trip."

"I got'cha babe." he winked and then jokingly added, "I thought you knew me better than that!"

"Apparently not." She wanted to roll her eyes at his flirtatious behavior, but graced him with chipper smile instead.

After they ascended the hill, the green-eyed teen led his companion into a brightly lit deli with the name 'Tony's' inscribed on the glass door. He walked in confidently with her uncertain form following diligently after. There was a heavy line swamping the counter. She stole a look at her companion, wondering if he still wanted to face the lunch rush, and as though he'd heard the thoughts running through her mind, "I know it's really busy, but it's worth it."

"But this is a deli...with meat." befuddlement clouding her features.

"I know that. I normally get a salad or something. But believe it or not, they have turkey slices made from tofu. I kinda suggested it to the boss." he grinned as though he knew some sort of interesting secret.

"Dork." she replied, giving him a playful grin.

"You're so hurtful Rae-Rae." he stuck his tongue out and folded his arms in mock aggravation.

"Call me that again and I'll give you a whole new meaning to the word 'hurtful'..." all traces of her friendly nature vanished.

"Geez Rae, we're just playing. Don't be so up tight." he gently patted her shoulder as a peace offering.

Tightly she shut her eyes, a sigh rumbling from her chest, "Sorry. We've been having fun." she refocused her gaze on the changeling, "And I guess I'm not used to relaxing like this-- especially not around you."

He laughed good naturedly, "It's s'ok Raven. Not everyone can have fun like me." he grinned widely at her, "Sometimes you have to be gloomy," he hunched his back down, "and depressed." he pretended to cry.

She punched him harshly in the shoulder, "I do **NOT **sound like that."

He snickered uncontrollably at that, "Prove it."

Hesitation filled her form; nervously, she cleared her throat and attempted to speak in voice that was clear, cheerful even, and not monotone in the least, "I think that you've got me all wrong."

"I'm impressed Rae," he gave her a light applaud, "if I didn't know any better I'd say that's swell." intentionally letting his voice slipped into a southern drawl.

"I bet you can't be serious for even one minute." she scoffed, folding her arms in challenge.

"What? What was that I heard? You bet me I can't be serious? For a minute?" he reiterated, holding a hand up to his ear as though that would ensure that he had heard her correctly.

"You heard me Parrot Boy." she remarked in a sparkling, defiant way.

The two had been so caught up in their argument, they hadn't realized that they were next in line, "What can I get for you sir?"

Still enthralled with making his point, "What do I get if I win?"

Contemplatively, she wondered how their argument had turned into an actual bet-- she was just teasing him like he had been all morning-- she must'vesaid something different to trigger his competitive side. She knew that he could win if he wanted to bad enough-- he was always driven towards what he wanted-- but what could she bet that wouldn't cost her her dignity?-- or at least all of her dignity...

Outcries of protest re-awoke her to the living, "Hurry up! You holding up the line." an angry customer growled-- obviously someone was hungry.

Beast Boy looked towards her as if he'd already ordered so she blurted out in a burning hot embarrassment, "I'll have the same."

Her companion looked as though his gut might bust as he futilely tried to stifle his laughter, "Only with real turkey." she added hastily, guessing that he'd ordered the very thing he'd mentioned only moments ago. Glowering at her teammate all the while, she took her order and stalked towards a table with him still giggling behind her. She sat down in the iron wrought chair. Refusing to even grace him with a passing glance as she idly picked at her food.

"You still haven't answered me yet Ravy." his wiggled a finger at her.

She shot him a death glare, "Do you enjoy torturing me? Is that what it is?"

"Aw c'monRae, it's just a little fun." he blinked affectionately at her while she rolled her eyes at his foolish display, "Besides, you always make sure to reciprocate it." His voice dropping an octave to imply that her constant picking was a way to hide an undercurrent of feelings for the wily changeling.

Blushing furiously, she could sense his implications like she could hear rain on a tin roof, "Don't try and implicate something you haven't a clue about."

"What makes you so certain?"

"What's making you use such unusual words so far out of your character?"

He tore his intense gaze from her and let out a snort of laughter, "Just because I don't act smart doesn't mean I'm not, Raven."

Disbelief washed away her determination, "That makes no sense at all, even with your logic."

He waved off her reasoning, and switched back to what had started their conversation in the first place, "How about whoever wins has to do whatever the other person comes up with-- a dare-- within reason of course." he mischievously added.

Her eyebrows twitched in upset, _Who knows what he has in mind? Don't agree to it. _her reasonable side argued, but then her pride piped in, _You don't want him to think you're a chicken do you? I mean this boy lives on jokes-- he won't be serious for even a second!_

"Alright, that sounds fair." she folded her arms, "But it has to be two minutes of seriousness."

"Deal." he half-smiled.

"So start being serious-- now." her eyes aflame.

"Yes--" he was about to add 'dear' but he realized that it would constitute as joking.

Silently he resumed eating. She followed suit, glancing at her watch to keep track of time. A minute crept by, and the boy hadn't made a peep, _Maybe I should've made it to where he had to speak, or at least longer…_ she mused, before a clever idea popped into her head, "Beast Boy, so what did you think about yesterday's movie?"

He remembered the movie the team had watched yesterday like the back of his hand-- a hilarious, flat out comedy-- nothing but a plot less, comedic riot. He restrained himself from launching the conversation into a long tirade of reenactments of last night's viewing. He stared her straight in the eyes and replied evenly, "It was alright."

Bitter disappointment tore her from her hopes of breaking him. She had to think faster and be smarter about the situation. She quickly glanced around the table for something-- anything that could get the impressionable boy to even so much as giggle. Eyeing the condiments, a sketchy plan began to form in the dark-haired girl's mind. A man with an apron walked briskly by their table. Casually, she fingered the ketchup bottle as though she was deciding on whether she wanted any or not (he wasn't paying the slightest attention). She couldn't believe she was about to do something so brash, but she didn't want to lose-- she _couldn't _lose.

She waited a few seconds for the man to pass by them again before quickly tipping the bottle onto the floor in front of the unsuspecting victim. His foot came crashing onto the bottle. His brisk pace set him off-balance and he came crashing down with a loud thud, "Oops," she said at once, nervously covering her mouth, "It slipped." she diverted her gaze to the boy, and become completely frazzled when only concern adorned his face, _He normally loves it when someone falls in the movies…_ she sighed, _But then again that is a movie…_

"Tony, you alright?" her companion inquired, as the older man hauled himself to his feet once more.

The man brushed himself off, "I'm good, you know? Many time I fall in the kitchen. It strong resolve." he gave a hardy laugh, handing them the ketchup bottle before continuing to make sure that his store was in working order along with comforting the hungry customers.

She glanced at her watch, _Well, he managed to do it. Two minutes are up._

And as though he had heard her thoughts, he grinned knowingly at her. Begrudgingly, she conceded her loss with little argument, "You managed to do it, but I should've made it a longer time frame."

"Aw come on Rae," he placed a hand over hers, "Don't be so sore because of me-- I like you better when you're sore for no reason at all."

She gave him a small smile, "I'm going to let you off with a warning this time. But don't expect anymore freebies."

"Let me off with a warning for what?" he stared at her curiously.

"Honestly, if you're going throw cheesy lines like that out there--"

"But it got you to smile didn't it?" he grinned at her flabbergasted expression, "So I've already accomplished my intent."

"You're terrible." she remarked, looking down at her sandwich again.

"I don't hear you complaining." he finished off the last bite of his sandwich.

"Don't get used to it." she shook her head still wearing her small smile.

Once Beast Boy had talked to his friend Tony for a little, the two headed out of the store again. He glanced at his watch and realized that the watch hand was slowly creeping past four o'clock, "We should get what we came for and head back. It's getting late." He began walked towards where they had come from earlier.

Finding herself starting to truly enjoy the time they were spending together, "I don't know," she hesitantly began, he gave her look to continue, "We are having fun. Where else do you normally go?"

He beamed at her admission, "Come on Rae, I can't wait to for you to meet Horace-- he's hilarious!" Beast Boy doubled back to walk back towards Tony's shop. She felt butterflies rumble in her heart when he turned around to take her hand again.

The pair started running down the street, "Beast Boy, slow down." she cried, while excitement welled within her.

"Run faster!" he laughed exuberantly.

Halting almost as abruptly as he had began running, "Here it is." he indicated the little shop with a Chinese themed exterior.

"Horace is a Chinese person?" she questioned, looking at him and ignoring the painfully good sensations of holding his warm hand.

"Believe me, you don't even want to try and pronounce his real name. So he just tells everyone to call him Horace. A 'typical American' name as he put it." he snickered, before leading her into the shop. Instantly, a short Chinese man came waddling up to the two, "Good Afternoon." he spoke brightly, with a few traces of his heritage left in his enunciation, "What can I do for you today?"

"Hey Horace," the younger boy greeted, "I'd like you to meet my friend Raven. Raven this is Horace."

Raven was going to extend a hand in a friendly shake but noticed that he'd dipped into a slight bow as a greeting, so she mimicked him. He gave her another friendly smile before his mood changed entirely, "Don't waste time. You look, you buy, understand? No more window shopping, green one." he shook an accusing finger at the boy.

He rubbed the back of his head nervously, "Of course not." and as though the knowledge had finally dawned upon him, "We came to get a watermelon."

"Oh oh yes, yes, of course!" the shopkeeper exclaimed excitedly, "We have many new ones today-- really fresh."

The pair followed him diligently through the store. It seemed to be an Asian food imports of sorts, but she noticed that there was a lot of more food that was typical of an American grocery store. They stopped before the watermelons, "Alright alright, you pick best one-- any one-- all good." he assured them before heading off towards the counter again.

"So how long has he lived in the states?" she asked, looking over the green ovals.

"Not long, about a year and half now." he shrugged his shoulders.

"He has pretty good English for that short of a time." she replied admiringly.

"Yeah, I kinda helped him with it, if you can believe that."

She shook her head, "I don't." she sighed, "But I think I do at the same time."

He grinned again, "Don't confuse me dear. Do you or do you not?"

"Where do you get off calling me dear?" she suddenly challenged, letting her hand trace a pattern into a potential watermelon.

"Because it's fun." he smirked, and then he innocently added, "I could call you honey."

She gave him a disgusted look, "Nothing about me equates to 'honey' I'll have you know, or 'dear' for that matter."

"Alright, dear. I'll keep 'honey' for the bedroom." he teasingly replied with a bit of friskiness in his eyes.

She punched him harshly again, "Seriously. I will walk out the door right now. I know how to get home."

"Geez Raven," he rubbed his sore arm tenderly, "I was just having some fun. Try it, call me a nickname. It's fun!"

A reflective pause rendered her motionless. When he let his intent gaze slip downward towards the fruit, she calmly addressed him, "I'd rather not." she drew her fingertip over and exceptionally green watermelon, "How about this one? You know it's kinda strange, but I've never had watermelon before."

"I better make sure this is the best watermelon to pick then." As though he was a watermelon expert, he lifted it and inspected it. She shook her head, "I'll be at the counter."

"Wait, I'm coming." he replied, following her diligently.

After some more small talk with the quirky shopkeeper, the pair finally flew home. The two finally entered the main room to see that their other companions were watching a movie of sorts, "We're back." the changeling greeted.

"Hey, you get what'cha needed?" Cyborg was the first to answer, turning around for a moment to see his friends walking towards the couch.

"Yes." Raven answered, sounding a bit tired as she carried the watermelon into the kitchen.

"Ya'll were gone an awful long time." Cyborg gave his green friend a pointed look.

"Shut up." he bashfully replied, before following the empath into the kitchen.

"Oh how wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed, completely forgetting about the TV in favor of helping her friend with their new piece of produce, "What might this be called?"

"It's a watermelon Starfire." the dark-haired girl said, a small smile creeping onto her face, "And I appreciate the help, but Beast Boy and I already kinda said we'd do this together."

A small wave of sadness hit the orange-haired girl, "Okay," her expression quickly lit up again, "But the next one we shall do!"

Raven nodded. Beast Boy glanced at his companion, "We've been on our feet all day, let's watch some TV."

The two friends joined the rest of the team for a couple of hours before it finally started to get late. Soon everyone had turned in except for Raven and Beast Boy, "Well, we should be getting to bed. We have training in the morning." she yawned.

"What about the watermelon?" he asked.

"It can wait 'til morning can't it?" she gave him another tired look.

"Please?" he half-whined and gave her a puppy-eyed look.

"Fine." she yawned again as they entered the kitchen.

Cheerfully, he cut the watermelon in half while she watched in wait for the piece she would be cutting. He offered her a half, and they both began cutting pieces off of the watermelon rinds. Tentatively, he cut the heart piece out of the watermelon. He grinned at her mischievously while she was immersed in cutting her own piece of fruit.

"Hey Raven," he grinned, "you remember when we made that bet earlier?"

Her gaze drifted cautiously towards his, "Yes."

"Alright, I dare you," he paused for dramatic effect, "to eat a piece of watermelon-- seeing as you've never had one before, but to make it interesting," she nervously watched him finger the heart piece, "You have to take half from me." he placed the piece partway in his mouth.

Blushing furiously, she snippily replied, "You said within reason-- and this is NOT reasonable."

He held the piece in his fingertips a second, "Come on Rae, you don't even have to touch my lips." his toothy grin seeming to mock her as they stood in the dimming sunlit kitchen, "Besides, we made a deal. And I know how much you _hate_ to be called a chicken."

She stared at him in deep contemplation, and then back at the fruit he was holding, "C'mon Rae, everyone knows the heart is the sweetest, juiciest, best part of the watermelon." he tempted, casting her a very eagerly flirtatious look.

Subconsciously, she licked her lips, "Alright, fair is fair-- but no funny business." she warned as he placed half in his mouth again. She bit her lip nervously. Slowly, she closed the distance between them. She carefully bit down on the piece, making sure not to bite him. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts, her lips grazed his in a delicate sweep. Raven stared at him with a strawberry-stained blush.

He finished his piece in a quick slurp, "Delicious." and although he was referring to the watermelon, his tone and gaze showed her that there was a double meaning to his simple adjective.

The dark-haired girl felt another wave of anxiety rise within her, _Why is he staring at me like that?!_

Stiffly, she swallowed her piece of watermelon, "Yeah, but it would've been better if you hadn't been staring at me like that." she tried to glare, and keep her voice strong, but she was already falling down the slippery slope of anxiety-- and attraction?

He hadn't seemed to hear her because instead of answering, he closed the hair width's distance between them and swept her into a chaste kiss. Shock from his sudden advance threw away all of her coordination, making her melt helplessly into his warm embrace. Truthfully, she had to admit that she'd felt this romantic tension forming between them for some time, but today it had finally bloomed.

He moved his lips against hers gently, softly, and with little urgency. It was a curious pattern-like motion he had formed. Slowly up, slowly down, and then a flick of his tongue across her lips. And even though she knew that part was coming, it still surprised her. He pulled away from her flustered form for a heartbeat, "You taste like watermelon." he brushed a gently hand against her cheek, "The sweetest watermelon I've ever tasted."

Flush red, she stammered in reply, "Thanks, I gu-eess."

She felt awkward and exposed with him holding her like that. The fresh tension that boiled between them; sexual heat like a summer rain falling down around her. He pulled her close to him again this time lavishing her with fiery kisses that burned her lips. His lips worked heavily against hers, still somewhat curiously, but with a lot more intent.

Finally working up some courage, she threaded her fingers into his hair. His tongue flicked gently against her lips once more before nipping her bottom lip in a begging fashion. A soft moan flitted from her lips as she allowed his tongue to enter her mouth. The tip of his tongue stroked against her tongue, as though inviting her to experiment with him.

She gave his chest a shove, "I can't do this. What if someone sees us?"

"Raven, it's just kissing. And why would you care if anyone sees? If it feels good," he coaxed, stroking her arms heatedly, "then why resist it?"

He didn't wait for her to answer. Pulling her to his hungry body, there were no more protests from the dark-haired beaut. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and kissing her deeply and feverishly. Letting herself melt into his embrace, she found herself slowly be backed against the counter. Wincing, she broke away from him, "Not against the counter." she hissed, completely forgetting about anyone else seeing them.

He wasn't one to complain and lead her into the living room as moonlight shimmered on the bay. He began kissing her neck without even bothering to breathe a word about his sudden passion for her. She brushed her fingertips through his hair, "How long has it been like this?"

"Like what?" he replied dreamily looking up at her.

"Like how long have you liked me? Or am I mistaken?"

"Oh that's right, watermelon naturally makes you more passionate like." he grinned, but she didn't believe him for a second, "I'm kidding Rae. I've liked you for a long time."

Softly, she smiled at him, "I don't know if I do, I think this watermelon's making it hard for me to think straight."

"Har, har." he replied, lolling his tongue out as she let a small giggle pass from her lips, "You did not just giggle." his eyes wide with astonishment, "I got you to giggle."

"It's the summer heat Beast Boy." her blush as red as a stained glass window.

"I'll say it is. But I'm not letting you get out of this so easily." he wore a toothy smile for a moment and then began kissing her again.

She couldn't believe how quickly their casual visit to the market had turned into something more.

And all it took was one simple piece of summer watermelon…

* * *

Yay! Anyway, hope you enjoyed. :) Also, if any of you thought that my use of different dialect/ethnicity was offensive in anyway, I'm sorry. That was not my intent. I happen to love different cultures, and have traveled to many different countries, so it was just my attempt to bring some differences to the people that inhabit Jump City.

Wysti


End file.
